One Minute
by HarleyQuinn92
Summary: Livvie's thoughts during Fritz's visit to her apartment. That was one beautiful scene...you know the one... :) Season 1 Episode 6- The Trail...Enjoy! New to the Scandal Universe...Please feel free to read and review...
1. One Minute

One minute…

I crave your touch, the warmth of your body nestled close to mine ...knowing it's wrong but needing you so much in my space. Right. Now. ...one minute to forget about the madness that surrounds us ...that threatens to consume you and me on a daily basis... to tear us apart... I cherish these stolen moments... You are my rock... Our love nearly asphyxiates me... I bathe in it... I eat it... I breathe it... I live in it... Everyday... As you hold me close to you, I close my eyes and think of what could have been if we would have met in a different time and place... You would not have to leave and return to the gilded cage of 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue... Reluctantly, I inch slowly away... But, you pull me back into you... I'm not surprised... You've never been one to play by the rules... Sometime later, we both realize that you must go while you can still leave under the cover of darkness... We share one more tender kiss before I help you slip into your suit jacket... I turn, look adoringly into your eyes and send you away with a sultry, _ "Go__od-Bye, Mr. President..."_


	2. Stop Walking

**A/N: I am a newcomer to all things Scandal; please forgive me if I take some liberties with Shonda's work. Other than that, please feel free to read, review and enjoy!**

"_You two screwing again? Is he everything you ever dreamed!?" He screams at me, clearly deranged. _

Are you kidding me? YOU are the ONLY one I want to be with. But, it is impossible for us to ever be together and you know it. Why can't you just let me be?

Oh, now you want to walk away from me, how mature, Fitz…..

"_Stop walking….. STOP WALKING!" I yell at the top of my lungs, not really having an idea what to say to him when he does just that. The hunting rifle still hangs from his hand. _

I panic and realize that I may have pushed him over the edge this time. He discards the gun, marches back toward me, yanks me up and slams me up against the nearest tree. I quiver with fear. I don't know if he is going to hit me or not, but in a matter of seconds I have my answer as I feel him ram his erection into my core. Like two wild animals in heat, we both lose control. His lips crash into mine feverishly. Our moans escape into the atmosphere. Instinctively, my legs wrap around his waist. He drags his hot tongue up and down the left side of my neck (Damn him…that's my weak spot...and he knows it…control freak...). I cradle his head in my hands and close my eyes as the heat radiates from our bodies.

God, I am so consumed with him. I cannot explain it but, he ignites a fire from deep down within me… an eternal flame. I cannot breathe. I love him so much. For a minute, I forget who and where I am, not to mention the circumstances of our conversation. I cling to him as if my life depends on it. He is so thirsty. I offer up my body as a sacrifice, allowing him to take whatever he needs. Dizzy with desire, I am close to spontaneous combustion.

I am weak. Every orifice, nerve ending, receptor, pore, hair follicle, sweat gland craves his touch… Goodness, I am so moist. He grabs for my jeans button. I recoil. The word DANGER (in big bold red letters, no doubt) flashes through my mind. In a split second, I am repulsed by his touch. I have to get away before this situation escalates any further.

Gradually, I descend back into reality. I almost succumb, but refuse to let him control me like this, just have his people pick me up whenever he wants me. With all the strength that I have left, I shove him away from me. Hot tears begin to form behind my eyelids. I scramble to regain my composure.

"_I AM NOT YOURS! I DON'T SHOW UP PLACES BECAUSE YOU WANT ME! I AM NOT YOURS! THIS IS OVER!" As these words spill from my lips, I wonder if I really mean them. _

He appears dumbfounded and enraged by the fact that I could actually walk away from him like that. With each step, I pray that my legs do not give out from under me. This man does not know just how much power he wields over me. Half of me wants to go back on that tree and let him have his way...making me say his name over and over again, but my gut tells me I better let him learn his lesson as far as I'm concerned.

I demand that Tom and Hal transport me back to my apartment immediately. It's early but, there is a glass of wine and _another_ hot shower waiting for me. We are done. Hopefully, Fitz has come to his senses this time…..


End file.
